parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Beauty and the Red Guy
Disney and Sega's movie-spoof of 1991 Disney film, "Beauty and the Beast". Cast: *Belle - Human Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) *Beast - The Red Guy (Cow and Chicken) *Prince Adam - Human Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) *Gaston - Danny (Tourettes Guy) *Lefou - Timon (The Lion King) *Lumiere - Sparky (Atomic Betty) *Lumiere (Human) - Dec (SMTV Live) *Cogsworth - Robot X-5 (Atomic Betty) *Cogsworth (Human) - Ant (SMTV Live) *Mrs. Potts - Mother Bear (Little Bear) *Mrs. Potts (Human) - Neptuna (The Hydronauts) *Chip - Little Bear (Little Bear) *Chip (Human) - Link (The Legend of Zelda) *Feather Duster - Annie (The Forgotten Toys) *Feather Duster (Human) - Cat Deeley (SMTV Live) *Wardrobe - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Sultan - Roobarb (Roobarb and Custard) *Sultan (Dog) - Dennis Dog (Henry's Cat) *Stove - Benson (Regular Show) *The Hat Stand - Iago (Aladdin) *The Enchantrees - Tara Boumdeay (Attack of the Killer Tomatoes) *Baker - Nostaglic Critic *Bookseller - Professor Genius (Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland) *Bimbettes - Sam, Alex and Clover (Totally Spies!) *Gaston's buddies - Professor Pamplemoose (Sidekicks), Alameda Slim (Home on the Range), Ruber (Quest for Camelot) and Knightbrace (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Maurice - McZee (3D Movie Maker) *Phillippe - Clifford the Big Red Dog *Monsieur D'Arque - Vincent Cadby (Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls) Trailer/Transcript: *Beauty and the Red Guy Trailer/Transcript Scenes: *Beauty and the Red Guy part 1 - Prologue/"Tiana" *Beauty and the Red Guy part 2 - Tiana meets Danny and Timon *Beauty and the Red Guy part 3 - McZee's Invention *Beauty and the Red Guy part 4 - McZee Goes to the Fair and Gets Lost/The Flying Monkeys *Beauty and the Red Guy part 5 - McZee Arrives at the Castle *Beauty and the Red Guy part 6 - Danny's Proposal/"Tiana (Reprise)" *Beauty and the Red Guy part 7 - Tiana Arrives at the Castle *Beauty and the Red Guy part 8 - Tiana's New Home *Beauty and the Red Guy part 9 - Danny ("Gaston") *Beauty and the Red Guy part 10 - Tiana meets Mother Bear, Little Bear and Duchess *Beauty and the Red Guy part 11 - Tiana Being so Difficult *Beauty and the Red Guy part 12 - Tiana Leave her Room and meet Sparky and Robot X-5 *Beauty and the Red Guy part 13 - "Be Our Guest" *Beauty and the Red Guy part 14 - Tour of the Castle/The West Wing/The Flying Monkeys Attack Again *Beauty and the Red Guy part 15 - Tiana dressing Red Guy's Wounds/Danny and Timon meets Vincent Cadby *Beauty and the Red Guy part 16 - Something Special for Tiana/"Something There" *Beauty and the Red Guy part 17 - "Human Again" *Beauty and the Red Guy part 18 - "Beauty and the Red Guy" *Beauty and the Red Guy part 19 - Red Guy Let Tiana Go/Danny's Plan *Beauty and the Red Guy part 20 - "The Mob Song"/The Villians vs Toontown *Beauty and the Red Guy part 21 - Battle on the Tower/Transformation/Finale *Beauty and the Red Guy part 22 - End Credits Category:Disney and Sega Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movie Spoof Category:Beauty and the Beast Films Category:TV and Movie Idea Category:Ideas Category:Parodies Category:Channels Category:Beauty and the Beast Movies Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie-Spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Sega Film Productions